powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Go Go Power Rangers Issue 24
Issue 24 is the twenty-fourth issue of Go Go Power Rangers and the fourth tie-in issue to the Necessary Evil event. The issue is a character focused story on Bulk and Skull and how Skull met his girlfriend Candice. Synopsis NECESSARY EVIL CONTINUES! It's The Power Rangers vs Lord Zedd, as seen through the-literal-lens of Bulk & Skull. But can these two film the latest episode of Ranger Station and truly escape unscathed?''https://shop.boom-studios.com/comics/detail/9787/go-go-power-rangers-24 Plot The story opens with Bulk and Skull running to the scene of a battle between the Red Thunderzord and Lady Grumptruck, with Bulk running towards danger and Skull trying to film the fight for their Ranger Station web show. After a near close call of Bulk getting knocked back by an explosion, the two are mocked by a trio of kids racing past them on scooters who also are trying to record footage of the Zord battle. A few days ago, Bulk and Skull are interveiwing Matthew Cook for Ranger Station about what the Power Rangers mean to him, only to then abandon the interview to ask Trini about the Warbunny incident since she volunteered at the daycare that day. Trini tries to brush them off as she pretends not to know anything and has already made a statement to the "Ranger Report". This riles up Bulk who wants to know what the Ranger Report is. Trini shows a video from their channel on Skull's phone saying that a rich kid named Brady records footage with his friends and posts it online and also sent it to KTAG-5 News. Bulk gets jealous, with Skull noting that they are good, as the Ranger Report crew have an HD camera drone for recording aerial footage. Bulk gets really mad when Skull points out Brady and his friends have almost as many subscribers as they do for Ranger Station. Bulk discusses thier plan, stating that they have guts and experience and he isn't going to lose to some rich brat who uses his father's credit card. Skull tries to be more reasonable, saying that maybe they could try a more peaceful approach by asking Brady to team up with them and work together to make better video footage. Bulk is offended by this, saying that they didn't work this hard on Ranger Station just to give it to someone else, allying with them is comparable to surrendering. Until Brady showed up, they were the only source of news on the Power Rangers in Angel Grove. He then reveals he wants to go up close to a Ranger battle and get footage that is so great the local and national networks will fight over who has it and that will turn Ranger Station into a Power Rangers news monopoly with the profits from selling the footage. Skull is very against the idea, as it would be like going into a war zone and they could get hurt or killed. Bulk reassures his best buddy that he is going in prepared. Bulk later comes back with supplies and a battery for the camera, which Skull questions about since he hasn't seen any of this from Bulk's garage before. Bulk reveals he made some "borrowed purchases" so its best to keep the equipment in good condtion so he can return them. Bulk shows surprising preparation, as he links thier phones to social push notifications from the AGPD on monster activity and data from seismologists for alerts on tremors within a 20 mile radius, while Skull decides to try researching the tallest buildings in the city for the best vantage points while trying on safety goggles. A few days later, Lady Grumptruck attacks Angel Grove and the two decide to head out of the Youth Center to prepare for filming, only to see Brady and his friends standing outside to tease Bulk and then head out on their scooters to beat them to the battle scene. Bulk and Skull arrive and try to film as the Thunderzords arrive on the scene, but their shot is blocked off by buildings in the area. A police officer then covers the lens and orders them to stop filming and evacuate, but a "T" from the sign on the wrecked Roosevelt building comes flying at them. Bulk and Skull pull the officer out of the way as the T crushes the cop's patrol car. The duo then use this mayhem as an opportunity to rush past the police barrier towards the monster while the officer isn't looking. After running a few blocks, they find a perfect place to record, in an alley where the sunlight isn't glaring the lens. They begin to record, but Lady Grumptruck's falling arm hurls debris and dust at them which ruins the shot. Skull suggests they go to the warehouse rooftop where Bulk tried to crowd surf on Doyle Street. They arrive and witness the fight in all its majesty, with the now formed Thunder Megazord locked in combat with Lady Grumptruck. Bulk gets excited, proclaiming he and Skull will be millionaires. They manage to get perfect shots of the two titanic combatants trading blows, until the Thunder Megazord gets knocked back. Skull then draws Bulk's attention to a serious situation as there are civilians trapped below them at a nearby alley. The fires from the surrounding buildings and debris have trapped them. Bulk at first doesn't care, thinking that someone will notice and save them and he wants to finish filming. Skull calls him out on this, and Bulk finally decides to help but leaves the camera on the tripod to continue recording while they are gone. Bulk uses the bolt cutters in his supplies to open up the fence while Skull uses a flare to guide the people to safety who can't see from the smoke and offers the gas mask to those having trouble breathing. They save the group just in time as the Thunder Megazord powers up its sword and Lady Grumptruck falls backward from an attack, with them just barely out of the blast radius, though they are unaware at the moment that the camera was broken as Lady Grumptruck landed on the warehouse. A news report on KTAG-5 on the attack in South Angel Grove is on TV and the reporter interviews Brady and his Ranger Report film crew, who once again beat Bulk and Skull and gloat about it on the air after a faux attempt of sounding modest and noble on camera. Bulk sulks about this, but Ernie heard about Bulk and Skull heroics from someone and to the surprise of Bulk, Ernie made a new kind of milkshake called "Bulk's Guts" in recognition of his good deed. Skull is at the arcade trying to beat the high score, only for one of the girls he rescued to approach him and deduced that he was her bandana wearing hero from yesterday. She wanted to thank him and introduces herself as Candice, with Skull awkwardly telling her his actual name; Eugene. Skull is even more surprised and blushes when Candice asks him out on a date, an offer he accepts. Skull meets up with Bulk, who is bummed out he lost a $300 camera and a chance at fame. Skull reassures his best friend that what they did yesterday was better than what Brady did, they were ordinary people who rushed into danger to be heroes with heart and guts. Despite being humiliated by Brady and on TV and losing the camera and a shot at fame, that moment is all that matters. Bulk feels better and fistbumps Skull, ending the issue. '''The End' Errors *''to be added'' Notes *'Retro Album Cover Reference:' by